


Red Nose

by julietstrange



Series: Tom [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Abri a gaveta do criado mudo e remexendo as bugigangas dele, achei o que queria. Encaixei a bolinha de espuma nas narinas e me deitei."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade lservice. As palavras são: **primavera, azul, espuma**.

Ele puxou o ar e soltou um gemido gutural. Queria ver sua cara de gozo, mas ele tinha apagado a luz e eu só distinguia o contorno do seu corpo pela penumbra. Eu era mais visual, mas Sean gostava de privar um dos sentidos enquanto era rasgado por mim. Na minha cabeça não tinha muita diferença, eu só prestava mais atenção em seus gemidos... e nossa, eu poderia gozar só de ouvi-los. E eu estava gozando. Seus movimentos espasmódicos me faziam querer rasgá-lo novamente, mas ele saiu de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado, com a mão na meu quadril ossudo. Retirei nossas camisinhas, jogando elas no chão, e me virei para tentar encará-lo. Senti uma vontade imensa de abraça-lo. Eu não fazia esse tipo de coisa, e talvez por isso eu tenha achado estranho. Me aproximei e rocei meu nariz em seu pescoço.

\- Estou exausto.

\- É só um carinho... - Eu podia sentir sua surpresa. Eu também estava, porque eu não fazia nada, nada sem segundas intenções. Eu sou um pervertido.

\- Você está bem? - Ele passou sua mão, a que estava no meu quadril, pelo meu cabelo. Aquele gesto me pareceu algo bonito. Eu usei essa palavra?

\- Você anda comendo outros caras? - Não, Tom! Você está estragando tudo!

\- Que isso? D.R.?

Me separei dele e me sentei, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama. - Claro que não, a gente nem tem um relacionamento.

Foi ali, depois das palavras ditas com desdém que eu senti, senti seu olha de desapontamento. Eu ainda não enxergava nada, mas pude imaginar. E como ele ficou calado, parecia que eu estava certo. Ou errado... no sentido de estar negando o que tínhamos. Eu estou mesmo estragando as coisas.

\- Ando ocupado pra sair caçando. - Finalmente disse alguma coisa. - E você anda se banqueteando?

Banqueteando... é essa a imagem que ele tem? Porra, minha fama anda tão má assim? - Que nada... Dois ou três. - Menti. - Mas quantas vezes nós transamos? - Estava tentando concertar a merda que eu comecei com aquela conversa.

\- Sou só sua fantasia predileta.

\- Ah, nem vem. Quantas vezes eu te fiz se vestir de palhaço?

\- Duas.

\- E quantas vezes a gente trepou normal? - Eu não deveria ter usado essas palavras; faziam parecer que sou anormal por ter tesão com narizes vermelhos. Mas no calor da discussão, a gente nem pensa nisso.

E eu senti de novo aquele olhar de apertar o coração. Diabos, que melação é essa agora? Ele se mexeu e pelo que eu podia enxergar, estava agora de costas pra mim. Isso, me dê as costas, seu merda. Se não fosse a preguiça e o cansaço, eu teria ido embora. Me senti oprimido por uma culpa esquisita e sem motivos. Abri a gaveta do criado mudo e remexendo as bugigangas dele, achei o que queria. Encaixei a bolinha de espuma nas narinas e me deitei.

Quando acordei, a espuma estava úmida e me fazia cócegas. Abri os olhos e encarei aquela cara amassado de globos azuis que me derretiam.

\- Que significa isso?

\- Um pedido de desculpas, imbecil.

\- Eu não tenho tesão por palhaços.

\- Caralho! É só isso que você pensa que eu sinto? Os pervertidos também amam.

... (E novamente eu só fui entender as entrelinhas da minha frase depois de soltá-la.)

Seus olhos brilhavam, ainda com os resquícios do sono. Ele se aproximou e agarrou meu pescoço. Ficou bem próximo, seu nariz tocando a bolinha vermelha. - Escuta aqui. Se eu sou apenas sexo pra você, pode ir embora. Tô cansado dessa vida rasa contigo. - Baixei os olhos. - Olha pra mim. - Levantei os olhos. - Mas se quiser ficar e ter algo mais sério, eu não vou te impedir de comer outros caras, contanto que você saiba onde está se metendo. - E retirou meu nariz (seu, na verdade). Logo que ele fez isso, eu o beijei e o abracei, assim bem forte, porque tinha entendido. Eu tinha me entendido.


End file.
